Comienzo
by Maromeh
Summary: —Eh, Remus, ¿no vienes? —le gritó James. Porque tener amigos talvez no fuera tan malo.


_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío._

* * *

**Comienzo**

Si en aquél momento le hubieran preguntado qué tantos amigos se imaginaba que iba a tener al entrar a Hogwarts, su respuesta hubiera sido _ninguno_.

Levantó los pies descalzos, para luego dejarlos caer con pesadez sobre el agua. Se había sentado a la orilla del lago, para refrescarse, hundiendo los pies en el agua helada. Intentaba despejarse de sus primeras dos semanas en el colegio.

No podía negar que las clases, y todo el castillo en sí, eran fascinantes. Pero había momentos en los que lo invadía la idea de que si estuviera acompañado lo disfrutaría aún más. Sólo que no se atrevía a hablar con nadie, aquellas personas podían ser más poderosas de lo que él se imaginaba. ¿Qué pasaría si con sólo verlo alguien podía darse cuenta de su estado? No iba a correr ese riesgo.

—Hola —escuchó una voz a su lado. Se giró y vislumbró la figura que se alzaba frente a él—, me llamo Peter. Peter Pettigrew.

Él no hizo ni dijo nada, simplemente siguió observando al niño que acababa de presentarse. Le sorprendía que alguien fuera a hablar con él, ya que era conciente de que tenía una apariencia sombría. Por otro lado, sintió un dejo de alegría al ver que alguien había reparado en él.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Pettigrew, al ver que él no se presentaba.

—Re-Remus Lupin —su voz había sonado temblorosa, así que carraspeó un poco.

—Estás en Gryffindor —dijo Pettigrew, que era un niño bastante alto, aunque en un futuro no crecería mucho más, y algo regordete. No era una pregunta—, he notado que siempre estás solo.

Lupin sintió cómo las mejillas le ardían, se giró para fijar su vista en el agua cristalina. Estaba abochornado, no sólo porque Pettigrew hubiera reparado en él, e incluso que se hubiera dado cuenta de que siempre estaba solo, sino porque él nunca se había fijado en aquel niño.

—Yo también estoy en Gryffindor —continuó el otro—, y…

—¡Cuidado! —en eso, un disco de plástico golpeó a Lupin por detrás de la cabeza, haciéndolo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de lleno al lago.

—¡Oigan! —reclamó Pettigrew— Tengan más cuidado, idiotas —dijo en tono agresivo, pero al instante se arrepintió, ya que las personas que habían lanzado el disco tenían un aspecto intimidante.

—Creo que yo me preocuparía más porque mi amigo no se ahogara —comentó en tono desenfadado un niño con pelo largo.

—¡Maldición! —dijo entonces Pettigrew, viendo que Lupin batallaba para salir del lago. Se acercó a él, para ayudarlo, y observó cómo el otro niño, uno con gafas redondas, le ofrecía una mano a Lupin.

Lo ayudaron a salir y el niño se tiró en el césped, tomando grandes bocanas de aire.

—Lo sentimos —se disculpó el niño de gafas, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, despeinándose el cabello. Y le dio un codazo a su compañero.

—Oh, sí, claro. Lo sentimos —corroboró el niño de cabello largo.

—Supongo que no hay problema —dijo Lupin, que volvía a respirar con normalidad—. La muerte viene y va, ¿no? —soltó con un tonito irónico.

Los tres niños sonrieron.

—Soy James Potter —se presentó el de gafas—, y él es Sirius Black.

Lupin se quedó mirando fijamente al de pelo largo. Los Black eran conocidos, y no exactamente por sus buenas obras.

—Sí —dijo entonces Pettigrew—, también están en Gryffindor.

Ambos asintieron.

—Yo soy Peter Petigrrew, y él es Remus Lupin.

—Yo no los había visto antes —declaró Black sin vergüenza. Potter sonrió ante el descaro de su amigo.

Lupin se percató de que él sí los había visto antes, eran unos niños algo problemáticos.

—Da igual —siguió Black. Lupin pensó que se iban a ir, pensando que él y Pettigrew eran aburridos, pero en vez de eso:—, ¿nos ayudan a encontrar el disco? —ofreció.

—Sí —agregó Potter—, no sabemos donde ha caído después de que rebotó con tu cabeza —dijo señalando a Lupin.

—Oh, sí. Yo he visto que se ha ido por allá —señaló Pettigrew un árbol a unos metros.

Los tres niños se encaminaron al árbol, pero Lupin no se movió de donde estaba.

—¿Vienes o no, Lupin? —gritó Black, notando su ausencia. Sorprendido, el niño tomó sus zapatos y los alcanzó corriendo.

—Ya va, ya va —decía Potter.

Al llegar al árbol, notaron que el disco estaba en una rama, muy arriba, así que decidieron hacer una escalera humana para alcanzarlo.

Primero estaba Black, luego Potter, después Lupin y hasta arriba se encontraba Pettigrew, que era el más alto.

—¿Ya casi, Pettigrew? —exclamó Black—, que no es que estén muy ligeritos, ¡eh!

—Ya va, ya va —repitió Potter—. No lo presiones, Sirius.

—Sí —corroboró el aludido—, a la fuerza nada, Black —Lupin escuchó cómo los otros dos niños, Potter y Black, reían—. Ya está, ¡lo tengo! —gritó Pettigrew, pero se movió mucho, haciendo que Lupin perdiera el equilibrio, y a la vez, haciendo que Potter perdiera el equilibrio, y por concluyente, haciendo que Black cayera al suelo, con los otros tres encima de él.

—¡Bestias! —exclamó el niño de pelo largo— ¡Quítense de encima!

—Ya va, ya va —dijo Potter riendo, mientras rodaba a un lado.

Pettigrew lo observó y luego lo imitó. Lupin simplemente se hizo a un lado, pero siguió sentado en el césped.

—Deberían de pensar seriamente en bajar de peso —comentó Black, sobándose las piernas.

—Pero tenemos el disco, Sirius —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro su amigo.

—Vale, sólo por eso los perdono —se puso en pie de un salto.

Potter lo siguió, con el disco en la mano. Pettigrew también se puso en pie y fue tras ellos, invitándose solo. Lupin se quedó ahí sentado.

—Eh, Remus, ¿no vienes? —le gritó James. Porque, sí, en ese momento dejaron de ser Black, Pettigrew y Potter, para pasar a ser Sirius, Peter y James.

Se apresuró a alcanzarlos. Y pensó que talvez, sólo talvez, él hubiera estado exagerando.

* * *

_Tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo sobre los Merodeadores en sus inicios. Y bueno, así comenzó todo -en mi cabeza, claro. Quiero que noten la ironía del asunto, aquí Peter era el más alto de los cuatro y terminó siendo el más bajo al final. _

_No sé, es medio raro, lo sé... pero es que me da tanto miedo arruinar a los Merodeadores, porque son lo mejor de toda la saga. Y no sé, los amo, quiero que quede claro.  
_

_Reclamos y felicitaciones, deja un review._


End file.
